El eterno 3er portero
by Raider
Summary: Una historia sobre al croket y su destino esta en manos de ustedes la historia cambiara de acuerdo a las ddecisiones de los lectores
1. Chapter 1

Al croket, el eterno portero del New team siempre y cuando no jugara benjí, y siempre el 3er portero de Japón, una historia algo loca de mi enredada imaginación, cuando lo que amas te empuja hacia tu destino…

Al croket, el eterno portero del New team siempre y cuando no jugara benjí, y siempre el 3er portero de Japón, una historia algo loca de mi enredada imaginación, cuando lo que amas te empuja hacia tu destino…. Que vas a hacer? (Historia guiada por ustedes Uds. toman decisiones yo escribo)

Suplente

Varios días han pasado desde que concluyo la última copa mundial, postres y pancartas anuncian al flamante y sorpresivo campeón.

Croket.- héroes nacionales…. Vaya que los chicos hicieron un gran trabajo….

Al croket, miraba un poco desangelado la imagen en el periódico, el estaba ahí en la imagen, celebrando con todos sus compañeros.

Croket.- me merezco estar ahí? No jugué ni un solo minuto….

A su regreso a Japón el numero 23 de la selección, era uno de los pocos jugadores que seguirían en la liga nacional, la mayoría después de esta sorpresiva exhibición fueron contratados alrededor del mundo.

Un DIA durante una de las ultimas reuniones del equipo, para una visita diplomática a la casa real, todos hablaban sobre sus planes y además recordaban momentos del anterior mundial.

Oliver.- Será genial jugar contra ustedes en las copas europeas

Steve.- Este año te derrotaremos ya ke Richard fue firmado por mi equipo.

Richard.- Fue una gran plataforma este mundial para la mayoría de nosotros

Bruce.- (con un libro de ruso en la mano) si, espero que la afición del zenit me reciba con gusto

Todos continuaban, en lo suyo mientras al fondo al los escuchaba con detenimiento, no cruzaba palabra con ninguno, con la vista en su plato, sabia que no habría ofrecimientos para el, seguiría con el s-pulse, aunque ahora con la mayoría de sus compañeros de selección podría ser campeón, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un comentario que llamo su atención.

Bruce.- si, inclusive nuestra liga se a potenciado, quien creería que van der. sar firmaría con el s-pulse

Croket.- s-pulse? Firmo aquí en Japón?

Bruce.- si, al parecer viene a jugar 1 o 2 años antes de retirarse, tendrás un gran maestro del cual aprender al

Croket.- ……….eso parece

Jack.- al menos harás lo mismo que en el mundial…. (su comentario fue interrumpido por la fulminante mirada de benjí)

Croket ya se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, desde niño, siempre se mantuvo a la sombra de "los fenómenos del soccer" benjí siempre fue el titular, y el a pesar de eso, hacia su máximo esfuerzo, después hubo una lucha por la titularidad, mas la lucha era entre benjuí y Richard.

Durante el mundial anterior, se había limitado a practicar, y observar los partidos desde la banca, ahora con la llegada de muchos jugadores extranjeros a la J-league parecía estar destinado a pasar al menos 1 año mas en la banca, antes del mundial, había sido titular en su equipo por solo 6 partidos, pues kawaguchi parecía estar destinado a ser el titular y 3er portero de Japón, pero una lesión le permitió a el ser el 3er portero de Japón gracias a sus buenas actuaciones en esos partidos.

Un mes después de la copa del mundo, todos habían partido a distintos equipos, Edwin van der. sar, ya había sido presentado con el s-pulse, y los entrenamientos del equipo comenzaban.

Un DIA al final de la practica, croket fue llamado a las oficinas generales

Presidente del club.- Croket, firmamos a van der. sar, será nuestro portero al menos por 2 años, y creemos que seria un desperdicio tenerte aquí calentando la banca, sabemos que puedes firmar con cualquier club, asi que te dejaremos libre.

Croket.- debo buscar equipo entonces?

Presidente.- hay varias ofertas por ti aquí en Japón, las hemos listado y te las entrego, junto con tu carta de liberación….. espera, antes de que te vayas, llamo un norteamericano, quiere verte por solo unos días, no hay una oferta concreta, pero al menos la invitación a probarte en el equipo

Croket.- Norteamérica?... la major league soccer?

Presidente.- si, (dijo buscando en su escritorio) aquí esta, al davis, quiere que vayas a oakland a probar suerte.

Croket.- seguro es un equipo nuevo, no sabia que hubiera equipos de la mls en oakland…

Presidente.- Deberías ir…. Es una oportunidad de jugar fuera de Japón, además, si no logras entrar al equipo, tendrás tiempo de regresar a firmar en cualquier equipo de aquí de Japón.

Croket se retiro de ahí, algo consternado, por la noticia de saber que ya no tenia un lugar en el s-pulse, y viendo una lista de solo 3 equipos interesados por el en Japón, todo ellos envueltos en problemas de descenso.

Croket.- Norteamérica…. El cementerio de los fut bolistas…. La mayoría va allá para retirarse, no a mi edad…

Croket, decidió tomar el vuelo a Norteamérica, a fin de cuentas solo seria 1 mes a prueba y en caso de no lograr quedarse en el equipo, tendría 10 días mas para poder firmar con algún equipo en Japón mas aun axial el destino le tenia preparada una sorpresa..

Taxista.- Bienvenido a donde lo llevo

Croket le dio una tarjeta con los datos y la dirección a el taxista que de inmediato lo volteo a ver con sorpresa….

Taxista.- vienes a jugar? Buena suerte…. Con tu peso la vas a necesitar.

Al llegar a la dirección señalada croket se asomo con curiosidad a la que al menos por 1 mes seria su casa (Alameda county coliseum) y un cartel enorme que decía "Bienvenidos al Spring camp de los Raiders de Oakland"

Al entrar al campo, vio una enorme cantidad de hombres corpulentos, cargando….. cascos?...

Croket.- debe ser una maldita broma…..

Bueno por lo pronto aquí lo dejo, espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo, y que les guste este mismo…. Esta historia es tipo juego de rol, díganme en sus reviews que debe pasar… debe al regresar a Japón, o kedarse un mes con los raiders a jugar americano….


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, gracias a la gente que paso a leer el fic, y a aiko shiroiki, que dejo review y pues como ella fue la unica que dejo review por vamos a hacer lo que ella dijo jajajaja

Primero que nada, gracias a la gente que paso a leer el fic, y a aiko shiroiki, que dejo review y pues como ella fue la unica que dejo review por vamos a hacer lo que ella dijo jajajaja

Capitulo 2.- A patear el balon

Al observo sorprendido el entrenamiento de los jugadores, al principio le parecio una locura, pero viendolo con cuidado, tal vez solo se habia equivocado de lugar, tratando de salir de dudas se dirigio hacia el guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

Croket.- disculpe, creo que me perdi, busco el equipo de soccer de la ciudad

Guardia.- soccer?

Croket.- si, vera mi nombre es al croket y vengo de jap…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el guardia, el cual le dio una noticia de verdad inesperada.

Guardia.- croket, estas en la lista, ya llegaste al lugar, el señor davis te esperaba desde ayer, pero no creo que tenga inconveniente.

Al fue llevado a las oficinas generales, en las cuales lo recibio Al davis, dueño del equipo.

Davis.- Mucho gusto sr croket, yo crei que no aceptaria la propuesta de venir con nosotros, ninguno de sus compañeros la acepto

Croket.- la verdad es que a mi tb me tenia con algunas dudas, pero de verdad que esto es muy confuso.

Davis.- si, vera, Nuestro equipo de momento esta en crisis, y por mas que buscamos aquí en el pais no logramos encontrar a alguien que logre despejar la maldita bola a donde nosotros lo keremos.

Croket.- eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Davis.- vera, durante este receso tuvimos la oportunidad de ver al equipo japones, y nos sorprendio la fuerza de el tal hyuga, pero rechazo el ofrecimiento, asi mismo tratamos de contactar a mas, pero varios de ellos no parecen interesados en este pais, ya casi nos dabamos por vencidos cuando un tal benjuí price nos dijo que usted podria ser una opcion.

Croket.- bueno, me imagino que al ser una nueva franquisia, quieren empezar bien…

Davis.- Nueva franquisia? No, sr croket, creo que no me comprende, no lo quiero para que juegue soccer, aquí en los USA eso no es negocio… venga aquí.

Desde el palco al pudo observar al lado de al davis como se realizaba el entrenamiento.

Davis.- lo quiero jugando ahí (mientras le señalaba el campo)

Croket.- pero no tengo idea de cómo se juega esto!!

Davis.- no se apure, de eso se encargaran los entrenadores, la tecnica de pateo es la misma que en el soccer, y su trabajo sera alejar tanto como sea posible el balon, no es un trabajo tan complicado, y ya alguna vez tony meola lo hizo, por que no podria hacerlo usted.

Croket.- siempre e jugado soccer, ahora me pide que juege otro deporte distinto….

Davis.- Le pido que lo intente sr croket, estamos dispuestos a darle 1 mes de prueba, solo eso y un contrato por 1.5 millones de dollares por ese mes, si es bueno, entonces podra quedarse en el equipo.

Croket.- El dinero no es todo lo que busco…

Davis.- sr croket, para un solo mes es una buena cantidad, si no, volvera a japon, a enrolarse a equipos que le pagaran mucho menos de lo que ganaria aquí, y que son de pesima calidad…..

Croket.- como lo sabe….

Davis.- hemos buscado todo respecto a usted sr croket, sabemos toda su historia, siempre observando el juego, nunca como un protagonista, siempre como suplente, va a seguir esperando a que lo sigan dejando asi?, quiere seguir jugando con equipos de poca monta, hasta que algun dia alguien mas lo desplaze?, seguira siendo campeon por estar en la lista y no por ganarselo?... los raiders le ofrecen una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, nuevo deporte, nuevo protagonismo…. Seria el primer japones que no tuvo que jugar ni en america ni en Europa para poder llegar a la NFL…. O puede regresar a ser el mismo jugador bueno, pero no lo suficiente en su pais.

Al sintio como esas palabras calaban hondo en su ser, mas aun por que eran realidad, años y años de trabajo observando a benjí y a Richard cuidar la porteria japonesa, y el en el mismo lugar… la banca….

Davis.- Se me hace tarde señor croket…. Espero su respuesta mañana, dejare instrucciones al guardia…. Si le dice que viene a entrenar lo llevara al campo con su nuevo entrenador….. si le dice que viene a despedirse, el mismo le dara su boleto de regreso a japon y lo llevara al aeropuerto….. la decisión es suya…

Y dicho esto el sr davis salio de la oficina, al paso toda la noche en la habitación, pensando en todo lo que lo habia llevado hasta ese momento, y sin embargo, seguia sintiendo ese amargo sabor de boca, regresar a ser suplente, o probar un mes…. No habia promesa de contrato definitivo ni de asegurar un lugar en el equipo.

El dia siguiente llego, y al se paro frente al guardia.

Croket.- Vengo a entrenar….

Al fue llevado con el entrenador Lane Kiffin el cual solo lo saludo rapidamente

Croket.- soy al cro

Kiffin.- se quien eres muchacho, ve a cambiarte.

Al llego a los vestidores, la mayoria de los jugadores no lo observaron, algunos lo veian a la distancia pero a la mayoria no parecia importarles el joven japones.

Jugador.- hey tu el nuevo, soy jhon bowie.

Croket.- al croket, mucho gusto

Bowie.- Estas demasiado flaco men…. Como piensas aguantar? Jajajaja bueno hay que sal rapido al campo novato…. O te alcanzaran los veteranos….

Croket.- y que tendria eso de…..

Todo se puso oscuro y al sintio que muchas manos lo tomaban y lo levantaban, al parecer estabn a punto de darle la bienvenida al novato…..

Ok. De momento hasta aquí le dejo… la decisión por tomar es la siguiente.

A.- Bowie defiende al croket

B.- Los veteranos logran su cometido

C.- Croket se resiste (sin éxito)

D.- Croket se resiste (exitosamente)

Dejen reviews y vamos a continuar!!


End file.
